Azkaban
by baseball69
Summary: Albus S. Potter is the new resident of Azkaban Prison. Did he commit the crime that brought him there? Or did someone else pin it on him? Rated T for material


**AN: I don't own Harry Potter or any known characters.**

The courtroom was high ceiling and no window could be seen anywhere in the room. In the middle of courtroom, was a single teenage boy was seated in a wooden chair in the middle of the floor, and looking down on him was a high stand of seats with every seat full. In the middle section were witches and wizards wearing black robes with the Minister of Magic seated in the front row. All eyes were set on the teenager now. The teenager was none other than Albus Potter, who was sixteen years old and tried for murder.

"Albus Potter did you or did you not use your knife to stab Professor Harker on the night of October 27th?" Kingsley asked, looking at the teen through his square spectacles. Albus Potter could feel every eye on him as he sat in the middle of the floor, and Albus didn't like the attention that was being focused on him. All the stares from the audience were making him feel even more nervous than necessary.

Albus Potter looked up at the judge, Kingsley Shacklebolt; all the specters were seated all around the Minister of Magic. Albus was seated in a wooden chair, wearing shackles on his feet and his hands were chained to the chair so he couldn't run, while two aurors stood guard at the doorway at the entrance of the room. Albus thought it was inhuman with the high precautions. What could a wandless sixteen year old do to over thirty people who all had wands in their pockets? "_Please,_ I didn't do this," Albus said, his cheeks were now tear stained from crying earlier. He was only sixteen years old and already his life was ending by going to Azkaban for the rest of his life. Albus's almond shaped emerald eyes flashed for anyone he recognized until he found his mum and dad up in the stands. "Dad _please_, you know I didn't do this— _Please!_"

"Your knife Mr. Potter was found with Mr. Harker's blood on it," Kingsley repeated, his voice was serious. "Did you or did you not use your knife to stab Professor William Harker?"

"_No,_" Albus said. "I didn't stab him—"

"But you did bring it to Professor Harker's office did you?" Kingsley asked, looking at the sixteen year old sitting in the lone chair on the floor. He was dressed in a blue button up shirt with black pants, his shirt was tucked in.

"It doesn't matter because I—"

"The other defendants have all said that you stabbed Professor Harker after being killed by an Unforgivable Curse," Kingsley said, interrupting Albus in mid sentence. Albus looked at Kingsley, he felt confused. Did he hear Kingsley right? Did he just say his new friends blamed him for this?

"I _didn't stab_ Professor Harker!" Albus said, he looked at Kingsley, his heart was beating fast, and his palms were sweaty. "Why would I stab him? He _hasn't done_ anything to me."

"Mr. Potter," Kingsley stated. "You were found with blood on your clothes, and all the other defendants said it was you that stabbed Professor Harker in the chest ten times."

"Why can't you understand that I didn't do this," Albus said, a pleading look in his eyes as he looked up at the stands, he could see his mother was sobbing right next to his dad. "Mum _please don't_ cry." But Albus could still see his mother sobbing next to his dad. Albus didn't like seeing his mother upset.

"Albus Potter all the charges are pointing at you as the knife holder," Kingsley said, his voice was serious. "You are here by charged as an accomplice with murder of—"

"NO, I didn't do it, _I didn't bloody do it!_" Albus interrupted, he felt fresh tears now, and he felt upset that everything he said wasn't being accounted for like the auror said it would.

"—you will be serving life imprisonment without the possibility of parole." Kingsley said, talking over Albus Potter. Kingsley looked at the guards and made a brief nod. Albus' eyes widened in horror, he could not believe that this happening. His life was officially over. The entire world felt like a blur to him. "Your wand will be snapped and you will not finish out your education at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Albus' eyes zoomed towards his parents and he could still see his mother crying, and his father's arm was around her, trying to comfort her. The two guards behind Albus grabbed him around his arm pit, and handcuffed his from behind his back.

"Please, you have to believe me when I say that I didn't do it," Albus said, his eyes were full of fresh tears now as the guards escorted him towards a gated door. Albus looked at the door, fear erupted through him, and he suddenly realized that he was being taken to the doors that led you to Azkaban.

"NO_, dad please_ help me!" Albus looked back at the crowd, and his gaze found his parents, he saw his dad was looking back at him and he could see tear tracks on his dad's cheeks. "Dad please… don't let them take me to Azkaban!"

The guards were too strong for Albus as they escorted him through the gated door and around a corner.

…

_**Albus Potter is sent to Azkaban**_

_**November 29th**_

_**Azkaban Prison is welcoming its new resident this evening, Albus S. Potter (age 16), for his involvement in the murder of the Hogwarts Potions Master; William Harker (age 55). Albus Potter was found guilty for the late October murder today by Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole.**_

"_**I just don't think my son is capacity of doing something like this to someone," said Head Auror Harry Potter, he is also the father of the defendant. "Albus would never hurt another person. He can't possibly have done something like this... I am however, deeply sorry for the family of Professor William Harker... "**_

"_**I am glade that Albus is being convicted," said William Harker's widow, Belinda Harker. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were red from crying during the trial. "I have lost my husband because of his actions… I don't think I can never forget what he has done to me. Thanks to to—to Albus Potter, I will see my husband again…"**_

_**Mr. Albus Potter was escorted out of the courtroom today, keeping to his story that he didn't kill anyone, but the Minister looked behind his crocodile tears as he placed the sentence. Young Mr. Potter was removed from the court room crying, nothing but crocodile tears as he began his life as an Azkaban resident. **_

_**On October 27th, the body of William Harker was found dead in his office at Hogwarts by the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Allister White. Mr. White found the body of Mr. Harker with ten stab wounds to the chest. The four defendants of the murder were found later the next day; Albus S. Potter (age 16), Alexander H. Zabini(age 16), Zackary V. Goyle (age 17), and Catherin de Medici (age 17). Today, Mr. Albus Potter was transferred to Azkaban straight after his trial. Mr. Goyle and Ms. De Medici were released of all charges on Wednesday at their separate trials. Mr. Zabini's trial will be held on a later date. **_

…

The halls of Azkaban may not have the dementors roaming around, but the place was still cold and dreaded just the same. Albus Potter was now wearing the black and white striped uniform of Azkaban, his mug shot was already taken earlier, and he witnessed the snapping of his wand by the prisons warren. A guard was on Albus's right as he was escorted down the chilly hall. Chain shackles were on his feet, making it hard to walk fast. He could hear the other occupants in their cells, all calling out. Albus felt a fear that he never felt before, and the chilly hall didn't help any matters. Albus looked down at the floor as he walked, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes; he was trying his best to ignore the calls from the other inmates as the guard stopped. Albus stopped too, and he looked over to see the guard was unlocking a single cell that was empty and it was at the end of the hall. The door to the cell creaked open.

"Get in kid," the guard said as Albus looked at him, the guard had an I'm-sorry-kid look in his eyes. Albus walked inside the cell and the guard shut the door behind him, the shackles on his hands and feet unlocked magically and zoomed through the prison bars. Albus turned around as he hears a door being shut, and he spotted the guard walking away from his solitary cell. The calls from the inmates were now ringing in his ears. Albus could feel a new fresh tear drop slide across his cheek now; he sat on the cool stone floor, hugging his knees. Albus felt scared, the most scared that he felt in his life. Albus wiped his eyes, already missing his parents and his family. This was the first moment in his life that he felt truly alone, this even beated the moment when Albus was first sorted into Slytherin house and his brother wouldn't talk to him for almost a full month. Albus wiped another fresh set of tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. Albus was now fully regretting ever becoming friends with Zack, Alex, and Catherin. Ever since he was arrested for murder, he was realizing that they were not really his friends like he thought they were. Why didn't he listen to James? If he did, he would not be in this mess that he was in now.

…

James Potter sat outside in the court yard of Hogwarts, feeling the chilly breeze of November hit his face. He was looking up at the sky, waiting for his parent's owl on his brother's verdict. James couldn't believe that his younger brother was being charged for murder. James knew his younger brother, and he was more than certain that Albus would never hurt another person on purpose. He knew Albus as that quiet type of person who just fell into the hand of the wrong hand. When James heard about the murder and all who were in on it, he was positive that at once that Albus didn't do it. Albus would never stab someone, even when he was angry Albus would stay quiet and not talk to anyone. That always aggravated their mother to no end because he didn't communicate much when he was angry or upset. James could imagine that Albus was alone in Azkaban with no one sane to talk to. He felt sorry for Albus in the situation that he was currently in.

James never did like the new crowd that Albus hung out with; they had a bad reputation for theft around the school. When James heard that three of them were released and faced no criminal charges, it aggravated him to no end. He was ready to use every curse word that he knew that day. But that was nothing compared to the day that the three of them returned back to school. James felt a surge of fury run through him and it took his cousin, Fred Weasley, his best friend Kyle Newman, and their other friend Frank Lee, to hold him back from getting into a fight them. James personally did wish he could have beaten Alex Zabini's, Zach Goyle's, and Cat's asses that day when they returned to school. He wished that he wasn't held back from his friends, but deep down he was glad that they did hold him back from getting into a fight with the three Slytherin's. He was pretty sure that Albus didn't want him getting into a fight with his friends, no matter how much James really wanted to. It still took James all of his strength not to punch the Slytherin's, even though it has been two days since their release.

James looked up at the sky, and there in the sky was an owl. A snowy white owl was flying down towards James, he watched it get bigger and bigger until she landed on his arm, and a held out her leg where a letter was tied to it. James untied the letter, and the owl nipped his ear affectionately and she flew off again.

James looked down at the letter, seeing his father's handwriting and he began to write.

_**Dear James and Lily**_

_**Your brother lost his case today. Your mother is still crying right now, and wasn't in much of a state to write this. James, Lily, keep your heads strong and don't let anyone get you down. Your mum and I both know that Albus didn't do this and I am looking for something to prove his innocence. If either of you find anything, please let me know as soon as possible.**_

_**PS. The Daily Prophet was at the hearing, along with a few other magazines and newspapers, there will be a story about the sentencing. Just keep your heads up about your brother being innocent, no matter what others might say.**_

_**Love you both**_

_**Your dad**_

James couldn't believe it; his brother was now in Azkaban and for good this time. James had to find his sister, and tell her. She didn't need to hear about it the hard way.

James walked down the hall of the school, hoping to run into Lily, as he passed by other students. His eyes searched everyone as he walked, until he saw her flaming red hair at the end of the hall, talking to her friends. James rushed over towards his younger sister.

"Lily!" James shouted, running up to where his sister was standing. "Lily there you are." Lily Potter's eyes gazed at her older brother, and she saw at once the look on his facial expression that he wanted to talk to her about something serious. When it came to James, he was barely ever serious, but when he was, he meant it. Lily Potter has ever known her brother to be serious about three things, the first was Albus and her, the second was the rest of the family, and the third thing was quidditch. Other than that, James was hardly serious about anything.

"I'll see you later up in the Common Room," she asked, looking at her two friends, who nodded at her and left. She then turned her focus on her brother. "What is it James? What happened? Hows Albus?"

"Here is a letter from dad," James said handing her the letter. "He was convicted for the murder." James watched her eyes follow the lines of the letter until she looked back up at him. Her face paled a few tones, making her red hair stand out even more.

"He— He cant be going to Azkaban James," she said, her eyes were watery. "He—he just—just c—cant."

Lily leaned against James, her head on his shoulder, letting him comfort her. He rolled his hand around the back, hearing her crying against her shoulder.

"I know Lil, I can't believe it either," he said, secretly, James wanted to do exactly what Lily was doing. Looking somewhere for comfort, but James knew that he had to stay strong in front of Lily, if he too started crying now, then how much help would he be too her? "We have to be here for him, help out dad find something that can get Albus out of that hell hole."

"But—but how?" Lily asked she stepped back away from him; her eyes were now red from crying.

"I don't know," he said with a shrug. "But we need to find something that points the blame away from Albus. Maybe shift it towards those three Slytherin slime balls."

"But how will we do that James? All the things from Professor Harker's room have been moved out of his office," Lily said. James grinned maliciously.

"Leave it to me," he said. Lily knew that look, and it normally involved the use of a certain map and an invisibility cloak.

"James let me go with you," she said, her eyes sparkled as she looked at him, all traces of crying gone. James wanted to say something but before he could, Lily continued. "Besides, this is our brother; I want him out of there just as much as you do."

James looked around to make sure no one was listening in.

"Ok fine, but don't expect me to say yes all the time," he said with a deep sigh.

"Thank you James," She said with a smile, throwing her arms around him.

James rolled his eyes, why did he have to have a sister?

James leaned near his sister so only she could hear him.

"Meet me in the Common Room tonight at eleven," he whispered to her.

At eleven that night, Lily stood in the Common Room, the fire still blazing hot. Making weird shape shadows over the walls and floors. She walked towards the couch by the fire, letting the heat of the fire warm her. James came down the stairs from the boys dorms, holding the invisibility cloak and the map in one arm.

"You ready?" he asked, and Lily nodded. He looked at the map, looking for the sign of anyone on the third floor where Professor Harker's office was. So far no one, the caretaker was on the seventh floor, his cat; Mrs. Norris was prowling the second floor, sniffing the floor. Two prefects were on the fourth floor, but no one was on the third. "Ok no one is on the third floor, except Professor Longbottom who is in his office. So operation find evidence for Albus is now in order."

**Dear mum and dad,**

**Lily and I got your letter.**

**We hope that Albus will get out of Azkaban soon. He doesn't deserve to be in there. Lily and I went looking in Professor Harker's old room, and didn't find anything, it was all cleaned out like we thought it would. We didn't find anything for Albus's case. But we will keep looking though.**

**James and Lily**

**AN: Thanks for reading this. Feel free to comment on what you think about this story. Any criticism rather positive or negative will be appreciated. **


End file.
